fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
EP004:Rise of the New Era!
9:14am/At Tripress island was the last day of WBMA's investigation on Tripress. The employees are packing up their stuff while Himiko and the rest are discussing what they discovered in the secret passage Employee/Traveler(male):We have found a tablet sir! Gennosuke:A tablet? Employee/Traveler(male):Yes sir *puts tablet on the table* Himiko:We must bring this back to Crestland Gennosuke:Right! 1:37pm/At AONA'S Kamon's POV "We were outside at Aona's to play Crossfire with our new friend, Ren Yamada.His playing Crossfire against Ken" KEN:EMBLEM CHARGE! WOLG:HUNGRY WOLF GALE SHOT!! KEN:KNOCK EM TO THE BONE! GO DETONATE WOLG! REN:EMBLEM CHARGE! BONZO:MONKEY JUNGLE BASH!! REN:IN THE FIST OF GOLIATH! SMASH BONZO!! marble hit their target Jenta:Wow! The new guys is working out perfectly Dracyan:Yup! Riki:Hey Tankshell, did you felt a strange glow yesterday? Tankshell:Yeah, its really odd Mitsuru:Stinger too! Novu:Everyone's B Daman was glowing red! Dragren:except Garuburn and Dracyan Derek:did you guys felt any disturbances? Garuburn:No actually Dracyan:it was like a deep slumber Ren's POV "I watched our marbles hit the break ball" Ken:Not bad for a power type newbie Ren:what can I say... "I sounded so boastful" Ren:.. Those training years paid off Kamon:Oh Really? Hey wanna battle with me? Ren:Yeah sure as soon as I finish the others Kamon:okay then! Hey Bakuga.. *runs* Ren:So you guys play Crossfire here everyday? Yuki:Yeah! If your free on any days, you can come here for Crossfire. "I noticed two guys were arguing while playing Crossfire at our opposite side" Simon:KISHA! KISHA!I won fair and square! Mitsuru:VROOM!VROOM! Nu-uh! It was me the final point was mine! Dravise:its a draw! M&S:KISHA! VROOM! KISHA! VROOM! KISHA! *fights* "I asked Yuki.. " Ren:Do they act like this? Yuki:*laughs* you'll get use to it. 2:26pm/At Somewhere dark(a lair) camera shows a group of four people standing behind an unknown boy holding an unknown B Daman on his hands while two adult figures bowed their heads ???(woman):We've found theB guardians. ??? (boy2):Where? ??? (Man):We've located them in Crestland. ??? (boy4):Crestland? I haven't been there for a long time. ???(boy3):Ooohhh.... ???(boy1):So you know this place, Kuno? ??? (Man): We moved from Crestland to here in VivaCity.4 years ago,we told you kids that. ??? (boy3):Alright alright... ??? (girl):Can you go to Crestland to investigate? ???(boy4):Sure..I'll try ??? (woman):I'll prepare a transportation for you,sweetie ???(boy4):mom..*leaves with the woman* ??? (boy3):*snickers*Yeah,Listen to your mommy.. ??? (boy2):*hits his elbow with his elbow* ???(boy3):What?! ???(man):We'll try our best to support you kids. ???(b daman):the legend must go on.. ???(boy1):of course,Victor....OF COURSE 5:57pm/At AONA'S backyard ???:Kamon?Aona!? "It was a girl's voice .The woman's hair was red and wearing a safari coat,I recognize it!" Kamon:Mom! Aona:MOM!! two siblings ran to their mother and hugged her Himiko:You miss me, both? Aona:Why didn't you texted or even called? Himiko:I was really busy at the point! Kamon:So how was the investigation? Himiko:I'll tell you later Kamon:Hey Mom, Let me introduce to you my new friend*looks at Ren* Ren:Uh.. Hi again Ms, Day "I force a smile at her" Himiko:Hello there,Whats your name? Ren:My names Ren. Himiko:Wow.. what a wonderful B Daman you have there. Ren:Oh his name is Smash Bonzo. Bonzo:Hi.. Garuburn:too shy? Bonzo:Eh.. Ren:Oh his really shy when it comes to meet- Bonzo:-*Coughs loud*EHEM! Ren:what? Himiko:Well then, do you wanna have dinner with us? "I noticed the sky was getting darker, it was getting late..OH NO!! " Ren:OH NO! Sorry, its getting late. My auntie and uncle... Himiko:Oh its okay, Where do you live? Kamon:Oh mom,He just moved here Ren:beside a junk shop entitled....um..whats the name again..B Junk? Kamon:Really?thats my dad's Junk shop Ren:Oh umm okay? Himiko:Well okay then Ren,I hope you had fun today with my son Ren:Yeah I did! Kamon:Wait! What about our battle? "Ugh... I forgot! " Ren:Oh yeah!I forgot! How about tomorrow? Kamon:tomorrow? Ren:Yeah tomorrow *opens gate*I'll see ya guys tomorrow morning! *closes*BYE! Everyone:Bye! "OH SHOOT! I'm 7 minutes late! Aunt Gigi is gonna flip! I ran , good thing Kamon's house is near" Ren:Oh Man! What is Aunt Gigi gonna say? Bonzo:Relax your just 7 minutes late! Your clock in the building might be 7 minutes late too! Ren:I don't care!you know how strict aunt Gigi is!I gotta get there really early! "I ran to the front door and knocked to check if anyone is at home" Ren:*deep breathes* young woman opened the door;she has short jungle green hair who wears a black n white striped tank top underneath a denim jacket, green knee leggings , teal colored flats and has dark blue eyes. She looks 20 or above years old;She looked really furious when looking at Ren,her eyes was bursting in flames while her teeth became sharp Ren:GAHH! "She dragged me inside by pinching my right ear, OUCHH.. I mean who does that?" Gigi:Come here you! "She pushed me to our mustard colored sofa at our living room" Gigi:Where were you!?!? Ren:I-I was at my friends playing Crossfire... I-it took me so long for me to battle each one of them... Gigi:So playing Crossfire is more to you than getting your butt kicked by... ??? (Male):Now now.. Sis.. Our nephew was just having fun with his new friends. young man with curly brown hair and sky blue eyes in glasses walked towards them with a mug of hot chocolate;he was wearing a collared white shirt under a dark blue V neck sweater with neon green lines,green pants and orange chuckka shoes;his name is Kento Yamada!his Ren's uncle.again with Gigi,he looks around mid 20s Kento:Maybe its time to change the rules.I mean,we just moved here two weeks ago. Gigi:Yeah right,tell it to this guy holding Bonzo on his hand Bonzo:Please don't drag me into this conversation Kento:*giggles* here *gives Ren a mug of hot chocolate* You must be thirsty..or hungry. Ren:Nah *sips* I already ate at that cafe at the other street Gigi:Really?*sarcasms* Ren:Yeah!*sips* one of my friend's live their with his sister. Kento:Okay..*grabs his brown sling bag* I better go find a job. Bonzo:During this time of the night? Gigi:Look Ren,how are we gonna get money if I'm here cleaning the house and your uncle not getting a job? Kento:I'll be back around 8 *opens the door*I'll see you both later*closes the door* Ren:See ya Uncle! Bonzo:So... Gigi:In your room NOW Ren:O-Okay " I went upstairs to go to my room.As I went inside,I shut the door closed and dived onto my bed." Ren:*groans*what a day! Bonzo:the only thing you did today was playing Crossfire! Ren:Yeah but it was still exhausting *looks up at Bonzo*by the way,remember you powered down yesterday along with Leo? {QUICK SILENCE} Bonzo:Kinda,it felt something like...like...I can't explain it "just before Bonzo finishes his sentence,we heard a sound from my window.then someone threw a rock at the window.WHAT NOW???? I opened my window and saw Kamon Day standing outide my house" Ren:Kamon? Bonzo:What are you guys doing here? Kamon:You forgot our battle bro! Ren:Dude,didn't I say "how about tomorrow"? Kamon:C'mon!how about a quick battle? "WTF?!?!?is he addicted to B Daman or what?" Ren:Okay fine! Bonzo:Wait what about Aunt Gigi? Ren:Lets not just tell her "I got myself out of the window and went back to AONA'S with Kamon" 7:06pm/At AONA'S "Our battlefield is power push and is at the backyard of their Resturaunt.Kamon and I stood at the opposite sides while facing each other" Ren:Man,you got a huge passion for B daman,don't you? Garuburn:You could say that again. Kamon:Why are you asking?How about you? Ren:Of course I have! Kamon:Then prove it here. Both: BSHOTS! READY! AIM! FIREBLAST! Kamon:Ye...Hah! *shoots a marble* Ren:*whispers*Dang it Bonzo:C'mon Ren! Ren:Right shoots a marble to the paddle Ren:1 out of 5! A draw Kamon:Don't call this a tie yet! *launches a marble* Ren:*launches a marble towards the same paddle* marble are fighting towards each other but Ren's was cleared out Ren:Woah! His also a Power type! Bonzo:That didn't surprise you? " (-_-|||) ugh.... " NO one's POV A young man with curly brown hair with glasses walked pass by AONA'S backyard. He heard a loud B Daman noise. He turned around to Kamon and Ren Fighting and is surprised that his nephew (Ren) was there. Kamon's POV Ren:No more Mr Nice guy! *launches another marble* their marbles are fighting to meet but Ren cleared Kamon's and immediately launches the other paddle push POINTS/SCORES: R en= 3/5 Kamon=1/5 Kamon:You kidding me?! Garuburn:Woah! Kamon:His incredibly fast! Garuburn:Yeah! Kamon, Let's just keep it up the knotch! Kamon:Right! Both:Rapid Fire mode! lauches a lot of marbles towards the paddle and moved to the other and launches again "we both got 3/5, 2 marbles ahead and I'm gonna win! " Ren:Knocking Rapid Fire mode! Bonzo:Our Turn! Both:Rapid Fire mode! Ren:so it will be fair enough! Garuburn:COPYCATS! Ren:C'mon Bonzo! *launches his 3 marbles at once and forms an armored bear* Kamon:Oh no you don't! *launches 3 marbles too and forms into a giant bird* marbles again,fought to meet and causing a strong breeze in the battlefield Ren:I love B Daman No matter what! Especially with this battle with you, bro! Kamon:Yeah you would! Both:AHHH! "We stooped because we saw a light from my house, Someone turned it on. Then my mom came in with her sleeping wear getting ready for bed. She came in with a guy I haven't met yet. He has curly brown hair with glasses, and wearing a cardigan and a sling bag" Himik:Kamon? Ren? What are you still doing here? I thought you went back home. Ren:Oh sorry Ms. Day! Your son just wants to continue our battle. Himiko:Oh really? Kamon, I thought you were tired of all that training? Kamon:*scratches back*Well, I gues I'm still fired up. Garuburn:*coughs* Himiko:all right. Ren, Your brother is here to pick you up. "Brother? I didn't knew he had a brother. " ???(Male):Uncle! Sorry, I'm his uncle Himiko:Oh pardon! I'm sorry, you look younger. "Forget what I said" Kento:Ren, C'mon let's go home! Aunt Gigi will get mad at you for sneaking out! Ren:What!! *makes shy and funny expressions*How did she know?!?!? *points at Hayato*HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?!?!? you LEFT THE HOUSE!! Kento:*giggles*I knew it. My sister never lets you go outside at this time. Let's go home*smiles* Ren:Okay! *runs to Kento but stops and turns around*Bye Kamon! Bonzo:Its nice battling the two of you! Kamon:Yeah sure! See ya tomorrow! "I smiled and got inside the house" ------------------------------------------------------------THE END------------------------------------------------------------------------- It took me a week to make this lol *whispers*I'm a bad author.. SEE YOU GUYS IN CHAPTER 5! A new character will appear!! Category:B Daman TruePower Episodes